Would You Light My Candle?
by BreeLady
Summary: Atton had never felt this nervous around a woman before. Particularly such an attractive, flirtatious one. Maybe the first woman he has felt nervous with, could be the first woman he has felt love with..........


Hey Hey, this is just a little story I immediately envisioned while listening to the RENT soundtrack. I hope ya like it!

**Would You Light My Candle?**

Arden leant against the pole laughing earnestly at Atton. He smiled for a moment and then his face drooped. Arden immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, you were serious. Sorry."

Atton shrugged and glanced at her eagerly,

"I really do want to learn, Arden."

She though for a while, then nodded,

"Okay, focus, just focus all your energy. I'll be right back!"

Atton frowned as she ran off into her bunkroom and grabbed something,

"Wha'd you forget?"

She galloped back out, and asked breathlessly,

"Got a light?"

In her hands she held a small green candle. An amused smile played upon her lips, and he shrugged, focusing his energy.

The small wick burst alight, and as soon as a flame was evident Arden nibbed it with her fingers. She raised her eyebrows,

"Would you light my candle?"

Atton stared. There was some peculiar sheen on her hair, and it gave her a strange aura.

"What are you staring at?" Arden asked, her eyes dancing.

"Nothing. Your hair in the moonlight……" Atton cleared his throat and glanced around before concentrating on the candle.

It lit itself up, with a fervid flame. Arden grinned, and immediately snubbed the light.

"Would you light my candle?"

Atton smirked, but had to catch himself for a moment, because Arden shifted under the moonlight and the light made her white skin glow, and her teeth were so perfectly straight and it reminded him of…..

"What?" Arden asked impatiently,

"Nothing…Your smile reminded me of-"

"I always 'remind people of' who is she?"

"She died-"

"It's out again!"

Atton swallowed nervously, and smiled wistfully at Arden, who was hurriedly trying to steer the conversation away from such morbid ground.

"Sorry, but, would you light my candle?"

Atton laughed, and tried to light the candle, but found it hard to draw the strength.

"Well…." He felt embarrassed to say that he could find any intensity to light the candle.

"Yeah?" Arden answered her voice breathy and light, and Atton looked at her. She looked so sensuous and stunning that he felt aquiver build up in his center. She shifted from foot to foot, and that mean the moonlight was placed on her chest, and he couldn't help it. He looked.

"Ow!" the candle had almost exploded with the sheer power that Atton just exerted, and the wax was hot. Atton saw what happened and immediately stated

"Oh, the wax, it's-"

"Dripping."

Arden's eyes sparkled. She knew where that power that flamed the candle had come from. She liked having this power over Atton. She lifted the hand with wax on it and placed under her ear, on her jawline, and the wax traced it's way down her slender neck.

"I like it between my-"

"Fingers!" Atton was falling onto ground he didn't know how to walk on. Jedi's weren't supposed to be sexy! Not that he minded……

"Heh, I figured….." Atton floundered for words, "oh well……goodnight…"

He could have hit himself for that. He didn't want her to go.

A look of hurt flitted over Arden's face for the briefest of moments, then she shrugged, and turned. She began walking towards the ship entrance, her hips swaying, and Atton followed her shapely legs all the way to the entrance, when she turned around with a look of confusion on her face.

"It blew out again?" Atton asked wishing for any reason that she would stay out with him.

"No, I think that I dropped my stash."

Atton's jaw dropped, the illustrious Arden, ever so pure, had a stash of stims! He never would have thought….but then again, he never thought this night would happen, and he didn't mind where it was going.

"Your candle's out."

Arden let out a noise of frustration,

"I knew I had it when I walked in from before, they were pure!" Arden paused for a moment, and then briskly walked over to where she was standing before,

"Is it on the floor?"

"The floor?" Atton asked as Arden leant over and crouched on the floor. She crawled slowly around searching around where she stood. Arden glanced over her shoulder and found Atton happily observing her backside. She smiled devilishly,

"They say that I had the best ass at the Jedi Academy. Is it true?"

"What!?" Atton almost swallowed his tongue in his surprise.

Arden sat back on her knees, and gazed upon him, her eyes glinting,

"You're starin' again."

"Oh-no….I mean…you do! You have a nice a………I mean…."

Atton spluttered and tried in vain not to drag himself into deeper water, when he spotted a stim on the floor.

"Oh here!"

Arden pulled herself up from the floor and eagerly grabbed her stash of stims from his hand.

"Wanna dance?" She asked, twirling on the spot.

"With you?" Atton pondered, feeling quite out of his depth with this vixen.

Arden smiled, shaking her head,

"No, not with me. You just missed your chance."

Atton's mouth opened and closed but he couldn't find anything to say. Arden smiled seductively and spun around. She walked back to the ship, but this time, she didn't turn around. She just kept going.

Atton felt strangely disappointed and confused as he watched her swaying hips and shapely legs depart.

There is a lot more, and if people like it I'll put the next chapters up!

Happy Days,

BreeLady


End file.
